navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Lists
=Overview= This article highlights known servers that are open that use the navycraft spigot. The information listed here is not a bias review but one that lists the basic information about it and known situation as of this writing. Additional information may be added as time goes on, but it must be accurate. =Active Server Lists= Naval Battlezone (Solmex) *Server Name: Naval Battlezone (2nd version) or Naval Battlezone 2 (NBZ 2) *Minecraft Version: 1.12.2 *Navycraft Version being used: Navycraft Reloaded v6.0+ *IP Address: IP: PLAY.NAVALBATTLEZONE.NET *Owner: Solmex *Status: Open Description Nicknamed NBZ or NBZ2, this spiritual successor to the original Naval Battlezone server with association with older servers creater, Maximpayne. Themed with Post World War II & Early Cold War Era, server has factions plugin. It has a large Tankspawn (Tank combat area). The server is essentially a in appearance its a direct clone of NavalClash however under different management. The server has active developer adding new features as of this writing. Notable Features In comparison to the original Naval Battlezone and NavalClash, it retains use of TnT cannons as main vehicle weapons, and shares missile technology, Bofors and other additional weapons signs Naval Clash once exclusively used alone. Exclusive features ; Weight to Weapons : An adjustment was made to weapons. This adjustment gave weight per weapon type which has a dispenser or dropper block. ; Nerfering or Merged weapons : Notably cannon based weapons can be merged/blended together to allow them fire more tnt than a normal cannon should. However adjustment made so they would not fire at the same time. ; Arcade World : Area where players with ships may test their vehicles for free without being charged for use. Economy Money earned through combat, daily logins per rank, items mined and sold at the server store. Known Server History The server was opened January 26th, 2020, by coder and developer Solmex. Ownership wanting to provide alternative to Clash due to issues it's management and rough treatment of the many long time staffmembership. Break between Solmex and Droopystarfish brought this break about leaving Clash without coder. Many former staff or the original Naval Battlezone and NavalClash staff the server as many players have apparently left Clash due to neglect and poor staffing levels. Clash was known for it's toxicity of the player base which stemmed from erratic staffing levels and rules enforcement. NBZ 2 uses same Large Earth Map originally found on Naval Battlezone and NavalClash. Some player bases from opening of the server were not happy of the economy of charging of spawning due to NavalClash's free vehicle spawning. =Inactive Server List= These are servers that online but not open to the public use. Dabblecraft *Server Name: Dabblecraft *Minecraft Version: 1.12.2 *Navycraft Version being used: Navycraft Reloaded v4.0 *Website: Web Link *Owner: Keough99 *Status: In Development Description Dabblecraft is reported to be a Navycraft server in redevelopment using older version of Navycraft. The server existed using other themes, such as roleplaying, survival, and using Air Pirate style Movecraft. Its reported to be using shipyard world and a combat world, similar to Naval Battlezone and NavalClash. Notable Features None Reported at this time. Economy Daily login payment per rank of player, assuming payment for ship sinking. Naval Battlezone: High Caliber *Server Name: NBZ: High Caliber *Minecraft Version: 1.15.1 *Navycraft Version being used: Navycraft Recoded (version unknown) *Website: None *Owner: Maximuspayne *Status: In Development Description This is a server that is in development by Maximuspayne, whom was one the original created of the Navycraft spigot. This server is highly experimental, using more realistic approaches of using Minecraft with large vehicles. Unlike information on this wiki, this is new kind navycraft. Information when it becomes public will be listed here. Players are encourage to build ships and other vehicles to 1:1 Scale. Since Minecraft blocks are 1 meter per block, this applies. Known Features *Physical Engines and Engine signs *Realistic Cannons which all can be remotely controlled NavalClash *Server Name: NavalClash *Minecraft Version: 1.12.2 *Navycraft Version being used: Navycraft Reloaded v5.0 *Webpage: None, Planetminecraft Page only. *Owner: DroopyStarfish *Status: Closed (2/8/2020) Description The server Post-World War II and Early Cold War Era themed, the server offers factions using the SavageFactions and open combat. It has a Shipyard World, but no Tank Combat Area at this time. Most combat accrues on their WarWorld / Survival Area, where players can build factions or use the Spawn Docks to launch their vehicle (except tanks unless it's on another vehicle) do combat near and around the spawn or travel to map areas lands. Notable Features Vehicle weapons include traditional TnT Cannons, vehicle weapons have no weight, they have missiles that can be retrofitted to be seeking with firecontrol and advancedradar or passivesonar signs. Economy The economy was limited, spawning vehicle on the server is free last year of operations. Players had pay for items found in the server store. Money is paid when player logs in based on their rank and money earned from fighting vehicle in combat. Known History NavalClash began operating in June 2017 by Sidewalk, who got codes for Navycraft after the closing of the original Naval Battlezone. Server has been under ownership Droopystarfish shortly after opening and merging with IronSeas Navycraft servers. The server has change over in leadership of the course existence, with new features added and removed. The server was competing with IronSeas until 2018, where Clash essentially was merged with IronSeas, essentially taking over the Clash being ran by Solmex and others from that server. Disputes with main developer/coder of the current version of Navycraft Reloaded, Solmex, was dismissed in 2019, leaving the server without anyone to add features or fix glitches with the vehicle related spigots. By January 2020, the population had dropped by 98% due to opening of new navycraft server, Naval Battlezone (2nd version). The owner, Droopystarfish had not interacted with server directly for a year, siting needing break from the toxicity that grown leaving player base on it's with the surviving staff to manage things. In February 3rd 2020, the owner DroopyStarfish announced the server was closing and would be undergoing a change of code. Category:Information